


falling

by ughhheragain



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughhheragain/pseuds/ughhheragain
Summary: This work was originally posted on my Tumblr but I wanted to share it here as well.Gif isn't mine, full credit to the owner.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Reader
Kudos: 14





	falling

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted on my Tumblr but I wanted to share it here as well.  
> Gif isn't mine, full credit to the owner.

• Tommy didn’t want to fall for you given your young age but it just, kind of happened and there was nothing he could do about it.

• You were a close friend of Michael and Isaiah so Tommy would often see you around at parties at the Garrison or other bars.

• When he’d spot you through the crowd, cracking jokes with your male friends, Tommy would find himself almost enchanted, as if he was under a spell. _Yours_.

• He couldn’t help but stare from afar, watching your every move.

• And, of course, his brothers and sister would never miss an occasion to make fun of him.

 _“Tommy, you’re smilin’. You’re getting soft, aren’t you.”_ Ada would tease, amused by the fact that her brother was getting soft again.

_“Shut up, Ada.”_

• There were also numerous nights during which he couldn’t fall asleep because you were occupying his every thought. Tossing and turning, Tommy would finally give up and mumble an exhausted _“Fuck.”_

• He would also try to distance himself during events that you would attend as well. To his mind, avoiding you would eventually help him get rid of his feelings.

• However, it wouldn’t work. Nothing would.

• Seeing you being so kind and compassionate with everyone made him feel something he wasn’t used to, which scared him a bit.

• Tommy was just so used to act tough and cold with everyone all the time that he had forgotten that that wasn’t how he was truly like, deep down.

• You, a young woman full of life, energy, and hope seemed to be the perfect match for him, balancing with his rough side.

• When you’d walk past him, his heart would beat faster, taking him back to his younger and innocent years, the ones who didn’t get ruined by the war.

• When you’d call his name, a soft pink would color his cheeks, and John, Arthur, and Ada would exchange amused looks.

• So, as I said, Tommy was scared of what he was feeling for you and thought that it was wrong but one night, it had to be too much.

• The Shelbys were hosting another fancy party to which you were invited. Ada had lent you one of her favorite dresses which happened to suit you perfectly. When Isaiah and Michael arrived to take you to the party, their jaw literally dropped once they laid eyes on you.

 _“Guys, you’re almost drooling,”_ you chuckled.

• Now, when Tommy spotted you, as cliché as it sounds, the world seemed to stop for a second. His eyes widened and his eyebrows rose as his heart skipped a beat.

 _“Doesn’t she look beautiful,”_ Michael commented as you walked beside him and Isaiah towards the Shelbys.

 _“Yes, she does,”_ Tommy said, emphasizing every word. Not once did he look away, which was a bit intimidating.

• The hours passed and you were starting to feel tired of dancing so you excused yourself and decided to go join Tommy, who was sitting on a chair while watching the crowd having fun.

When he noticed you coming his way, he cracked a smile and made you sign that you were free to sit next to him.

“ _Tired already, eh?”_

“ _Yes, seems like dancing definitely got the best of me.”_

_“That’s too bad, I was starting to appreciate this little show of yours.”_

• Time had passed but you were still there with Tommy, cracking jokes and overall just having a great time with one another.

• Tommy was done telling you about one of the numerous childhood memories that involved him and Arthur stealing his professor’s bike so he stayed silent, watching you giggle to his story. He still couldn’t believe how whipped you got him.

 _“D’you wanna go outside with me?”_ he blurted which caught you a bit of guard but that was also one thing you liked about him, the man was unpredictable.

_“Sure.”_

• It was a cold night so as soon as you stepped outside in the mansion’s backyard, the cold hit you and you started to shiver uncontrollably. Tommy was just done lighting up his cigarette when he noticed. He locked his cigarette in the corner of his mouth before taking his jacket off and placing it around your body, ignoring all your complaints.

_“Here.”_

_“Thank you, Tommy.”_

_“I only did this because **then** **you** ’ll have to take care of **me** once I’ll catch a cold.”_

_“Mh, sounds like a fair deal to me.”_

• Now, you were turning to face Tommy, ready to comment about the starry sky when you felt a firm hand holding the back of your head and another gripping on your hip. Once you realized that Tommy had finally decided to break the tension and kiss you, you could finally melt into the kiss.

Tommy’s lips tasted like cigarettes and rum but what will forever stick with you is how real and sincere the kiss felt. It almost felt like Tommy was searching for reassurance in you, someone to lean on.

• That’s after this night and all the others that followed that you realized how touch-starved Tommy really was.

• Always reaching out for your hand, in bed, during car rides, under the table at family dinners.

• He’d somehow always find an excuse to touch you in some way.

• He’d progressively realize, after numerous fights, that you were far more important to him than his work and nothing would break him more than to lose you.

• Thanks to you, Tommy had found a reason to get up in the morning again and to keep fighting for his family.

• He’d find himself enjoying doing domestic things with you. Even if on some nights, when all he wanted to do was to crawl under the covers, he’d stay up to help you do the last daily tasks, just so he could take some weight off your shoulders.

• When you guys would finally get in bed, he’d ask you to sing, read for him or even just tell him about your day just so he could fall asleep to his favorite voice.

• Tommy would also be really protective of you, more than he had ever been with his previous companions but he couldn’t tell you why. A part of him thought that maybe it was because you were younger than him but another thought that it was because he had never loved someone this much before. Therefore, this was something new to him that he had to protect and keep to himself.

• God help the ones who dare look at you for too long, make any comment about how you’re dressed, or literally do anything that isn’t meant to be nice towards you.

• As I previously said, Tommy loved how kind and sweet you were but he also admired how strong you were, even in the toughest times. Tommy knew that he could trust you with his own life which was normally only reserved to Arthur, John, Ada, and Polly.

• He loved how you always stood up for yourself and with time, he learned to step back when he’d evaluate that you could handle the situation on your own.

• It was a delicate situation at first because it was hard for Tommy to let you handle things on your own given that he had pride and had always been used to be the man in charge. However, with time he had become proud to have such a strong woman to call him and show off.

_“Just look at her.”_

• One day, when Tommy had finally some free time to spend home, you had asked him to teach you how to shoot. Of course, he was reluctant at first but with all of your repeated attempts throughout the day, he eventually gave in.

• You were also always there for him whenever he needed it, ready to give him a hug, rub his back, or just try to make him smile again.

• He also loved how stubborn you were and how you categorically refused to stay home and do nothing. He knew that you loved to work so he’d let you tag along with him to his office and he’d even give you paperwork to take care of when you’d ask.

• He’d also joke and tease about making you his assistant so you could bring him something to drink whenever he asked just to get you to roll your eyes or scold him.


End file.
